1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a connector falling within the art of providing an interconnection between a device having multiple depending pins, such as an integrated circuit package or an electromagnetic relay switch, and a printed circuit board or the like. Further, the invention is in the art of providing a mechanism so that the multi-pin device can be positioned into the connector freely; that is, a driving force is not needed to overcome the high contact pressures of the connector's spring members.
2. Prior Art
Prior art devices of the type in consideration herein is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,207. This type of device or connector supplements individual spring receptacles such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,500.
Earlier prior art devices which incorporate zero insertion force mechanisms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,317 and 3,750,085.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,317 a side wall moves down to move one arm of a contact member toward another arm to secure a pin positioned therein.
Zero insertion force is provided for in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,085 by the cover of the connector flexing the contacts against the pin as it is being pushed into place.
The cover is also used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,207. A wedge-shaped depending portion thereon pushes the contacts outwardly against the package pins.
Zero insertion force devices employing sliding cam members are popular in printed circuit board connectors. A simple such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,313. The cam, having a ramp and slot configuration on two opposing sides, is positioned between the two arms of the contact members and by sliding it a short distance the arms are spread out to allow the insertion of the board in between.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,488 discloses a two member device where each member has a ramp and slot configuration. One slides longitudinally pushing the companion vertically; this moves the contacts into engagement with the board.